Ten Zuko&Katara Drabbles
by freckles-knows
Summary: These are ten drabbles written for the iTunes meme where you must finish writing the first one before the first song finishes, the second before the second song finishes, etc.


**A/N: I did this challenge twice in one day with two different parings. This is the second one. I think I like these ones more because they are more realistic. I do not think I'll be doing this challenge again, as the only reason I did it twice was because I could not pick which pairing to write about in the first place.**

**So, here are ten Zuko/Katara drabbles. **

**The rules for this iTunes meme:**

**Put your iTunes on shuffle. Write the first thing that pops into your head when listening to the song, and finish writing before the song is over. Repeat nine more times.**

**I don't know why my iTunes seems to favor RENT and Flogging Molly so much…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-------------------------

**1. Complainte De La Butte**

Her strength, he knew, came from the moon.

Was that why he found her so breath-taking at night?

Whenever there was a full moon, she would, without fail, go out in the night and practice her waterbending until sun up.

She was a true master. A true water tribe princess. Or at least, she would be if her political system were set up like his, he reminded himself.

While he watched her those nights, he knew better than to let his presence be found out. She would be able to flatten him in a second.

Besides, he liked it this way. Seeing her in her purest form, calm and collected, unlike she usually was when she knew he was around.

If she had ever known he watched her this way, he knew that she would be sure to go to new spots- probably only reachable through waterbending-where he would never again be able to watch her.

And he didn't want to lose his moon-princess.

**2. Something to Sing About- Buffy the Vampire Slayer **

"Tell me again why I should be happy. He chased us around the world. He stole my necklace. He tied me to a tree, and tried to get me to trade it for Aang. He then stole Aang, and almost got both of them killed in the process. He betrayed us under the caves of Ba Sing Se, and now when he shows up and says 'Well, I freed Appa, that's a plus!' all of you just want to let him in. Now, I have a crazed ex- Prince sleeping down the hall from me. Please, tell me WHAT part of that should make me happy."

"Twinkletoes has a firebending teacher."

"…"

"We have the Jerk-bender in our sights at most all times."

"He's close to us! He could kill us in our sleep, or he could poison all of our food."

"Katara, you do all off the cooking. And Toph sleeps on the ground. I'm sure any signs of a fight would wake her up."

"You two have yet to give me something to be happy about."

"…During training sessions, you can hand his butt to him, and just say you were testing his abilities, and that, oh, they did not come up to scratch."

"….Well… I guess that could work. But we need to keep a watch on him. I guess…. I guess I'll have to learn to live with it."

"There's a good Sugarqueen."

"Oh stuff it, mud-slug."

**3. Take me or leave me- RENT**

"Come on Katara, when are you going to start talking to me again? It's not like this is a surprise to you. You know I've always been a little… passionate in all of my feelings. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. He didn't even really get hurt! And he shouldn't have kissed you in the first place."

"Zuko, it was Aang! You remember, the Avatar? You're lucky he didn't kill you-"

"He's a monk, he wouldn't kill me"

"-after what you did! Besides, it was a hello kiss after not seeing me for four years because he's been off scouring the world looking for someone 'spiritually pure' enough to produce little Airbenders with him!"

"Katara, you're probably the most Spiritually pure person I know. You mastered water bending in less than a year!"

"That's not the point! I don't care if I'm the most spiritually pure person on this planet and he and I could have one hundred little Airbenders together! I'm with you, not him. Its that way for a reason, and you should be able to get that through your thick head!"

"You know this is how I am, Katara."

"…."

"…Still want me?"

"…For some reason."

**4. Your Eyes- RENT **

If there was one thing in Zukos life he would never forget, it was Kataras eyes. He'd seen them when she was scared, angry, and betrayed. He had caused them all.

After his betrayal in the caves of Ba Sing Se, he had dreams, nightmares more like, of those eyes for months. He could never get them out of his mind. The pure raw emotion that just seemed engrained in them was like something he had never experienced.

Now, he sees something different in her eyes: joy, amusement, and just the slightest hint of lust. Once again, he had caused all of that.

No, Zuko would never forget Kataras eyes.

**5. Sparkling Diamonds- Moulin Rouge**

Katara disliked her Fire Lady outfit. She hated the ornate-ness and the complexity of it all. The shoulder spikes confused her, and the headpieces were heavy.

She missed her braid, and her hair-loopies.

One part of the outfit, however, she did not mind. That was the ring on her left hand. In the Fire Nation they did not use betrothal necklaces. They used rings. Usually the gems were red.

Katara disliked the color red.

However, one day, Aang had discovered one day when he was earth bending, that if he condensed coal enough, and combined it with a little firebending, he could make shiny clear gems, harder than anyone had seen before. One of these gems he had given to Zuko, who had it put into a ring for Katara.

Katara loved the ring. When it was in the sun, it gave off every color of the rainbow.

Just like water in the sunlight.

**6. Over the Moon- RENT**

They were in the deserts of the Earth Kingdom. Again.

The War was over, and they were traveling around the world together for a short time while they all still felt like they could.

Sokka told Zuko that there was something very cool in this desert. Katara had just now figured out what he was up to, and wanted to slap her self for not realizing it sooner.

Sokka wanted to give Zuko cactus juice. She didn't feel the need to stop him.

Toph took charge of taking care of the cactus juiced Sokka, and so Katara busied herself with taking care of the newly crowned Fire Lord.

"You know Katara, ever since I first saw you in the color red, I thought it suited you far more than blue. Have you ever thought about living in the Fire Nation permanently? With me?"

"…."

"Y'know, I had this dream the other night, and you were in it. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and you kept telling me to take a leap of faith. I think you meant to trust you. To, y'know, give you a try. And I think I want to. Give you a try I mean. Well, us a try."

Had Sokka been this open when he was last on cactus juice?

"Man… is this stuff supposed to make you more thirsty? I could really go for some water now, oh mighty water bender!"

She fulfilled his request, and decided to attempt to forget this had ever happened. After all, Sokka hadn't seemed to remember what he has said after the juice had worn off last time.

**7. The Light of a Fading Star- Flogging Molly **

They sat together outside Zuko's old home on Ember Island, in the pre-dawn light of the stars.

"Zuko, when will this war be over?"

"Once Aang defeats my father, as you well know."

"But it wont be over after that. It's not like the Fire Nation is going to accept peace just because he's gone… Many more people are going to die, aren't they?"

"Yes, probably."

"The starts are fading. I guess the sun is almost up."

"I know… I can feel it, remember?

"Oh yeah… What did you say back then 'You rise with the moon, I rise the sun'? What, had you been thinking up that line for hours, just waiting for the sun to rise so you could use it?"

"No." She could hear the smirk on his voice.

"Y'know, back in those days, when you were still our enemy and stuff, Sokka and Aang used to joke that you were infatuated with me. Because I was the one that always ended up getting captured by you, or fighting you. They joked that you wanted me, and didn't know how to express yourself. But those jokes were only when we were in really high spirits and not worried about more important stuff."

"Why…. Why would the three of you ever-"

"Were they wrong?"

"I didn't say –"

"If there's a reason for it all, I don't need to know right now. You can tell me later. Y'know… When its all over. Over for good, I mean." She stood and dusted herself off. "Come on, its time to wake the others."

**8. Because We Can- Moulin Rouge**

"Katara, we can!"

"What makes you say that?"

"We're both adults, we make our own choices, and we can do whatever we damn well please!"

"But Aang…"

"You love him? Do you love him like _think_ you should? Like a lover would? Like how I feel about you?"

"Well, no but-"

"But nothing! It's your life, your happiness!"

"But I owe him! I owe him everything. He saved my life, he saved the world!"

"You saved his life before he saved the world. You saved his life when he failed the world, Katara. The two of you are square. You don't marry someone because you owe them a debt, besides!"

"He's a hero who doesn't want the glory. He needs someone to be there for him to keep him grounded."

"Katara, may I remind you that you are ALSO a hero that doesn't want the fame. I don't think two fame shunning hero's make the best match."

"…"

"I'm not asking you to become my Fire Lady, I'm just asking you to not throw that chance away because you feel like you owe him!"

"I can do whatever I want?"

"We all can."

"Then I guess I can try being with you… For now anyway."

"That's all I'm asking for."

**9. The Mustard- Buffy **

"Zuko, I got that stain out. Eat slower next time so you'll be less messy, 'kay?"

**10. What did I do to your Heart- Jonas Brothers**

Zuko could not figure Katara out. She hated him, absolutely loathed him. Everyone else had accepted him. She had to, in the end, but mostly because she was going on with what everyone else said she should.

Toph had forgiven him after he burned her feet. Sokka and Aang had forgiven him after chasing them around the world. Why not Katara?

Deep down, he knew why. But that was a day he wished he could forget. He had betrayed her. He had given her some hope that not everyone from the Fire Nation was a monster, and less than an hour later, he reduced that hope to ashes has he fought against her yet again.

He wanted to make it up to her. He knew he had to. But he had no idea how to do so. Especially now that she had threatened him like that, he didn't even know how to go about asking how or if he could ever make it up to her.

His uncle had always told him that the Avatar had no wrath like a woman broken-hearted.


End file.
